In the field of packaging numerous approaches have been taken to utilize two different types of materials for designing a package or case having a cover and a receptacle. Plastic materials have been widely used and have been very satisfactory in providing a light weight and rigid structure. Paperboard and flexible plastic sheet material have also been used extensively in view of their relatively low cost feature as well as being able to readily receive decorative printed material. In some types of cases such as those used for tape cassettes various designs have been produced utilizing plastic materials which adequately retain the cassette. In order to provide a variation of printed material means have been developed to include in such packages a paperboard insert which identifies the contents of the case.
One such type of case is that found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,325, Schoenmakers, issued on Sept. 13, 1966. The case shown in this patent utilizes two components, both being formed of a rigid plastic material such a s polystyrene. Cases of this type have been especially popular for containing tape cassettes. However, as mentioned bove, in order to fully identify and promote the contents of the case, a paperboard insert has usually been inserted on the inside of the transparent plastic cover.